ALIVE
ALIVE (アライブ, Araibu) is the duo song of Ito Suzuno and Otoha Takanashi. It first appeared in Episode 37. Lyrics Rōmaji= Watashi, anata, kare, kanojo... Daremo ga hajime wa hitori de arukidasu Keredo yagate Sono ryōte ippai ni kakaeru yo Kakegae no nai kazoku koibito nakama Aru basho wa sorezore Taisetsuna kanjō ALIVE fuite naite Yuragi ikite iku Sore ga watashi Subete wo shinji wakare kawatteku Tsumikasaneteku ALIVE mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari Sore ga anata Kokoro to kokoro wa Michiteku Hito wa Hito wo Aishi ikite iku Koko ni Ima ni Tadoritsuku made no Dekigoto mo Jikan wa Iki wo Maki modori wa shinai Fukaku haku Shippai wa Shite mo Kōkai no uta wa Kanadenai Kore wa asu e no ipponmichi Yumemiru koto de yowaku naranai yō ni Takaramono wa mitsuke migaita no wa anata ALIVE Susumi tomari tsunagi ikite iku Sore ga watashi Donna ni nikumi kakete naku shitemo Makenaide ite ALIVE Yurushi sasaeta shite otona e to Sore ga anata Jidai to jidai wa Mite iru Kimi wa Kimi wo Tameshi ikite iku ALIVE tatta ichido hiraku LIVE in your life Kanarazu hikari kawashi yobu yo Life ALIVE Ubai sutete hiroi soshite mata Kokoro to kokoro wa... Hito wa hito wo... ALIVE Furete naite yuragi ikite iku Subete wo kakae wakare kawatteku ALIVE Mayoi erabi warai tsuyoku nari Watashi to Watashi wa Sekai to Kakawaru Kimi wa Kimi wo Tsurete ikite iku |-| Kanji= 私、貴方、彼、彼女...... 誰もが初めは一人で歩き出す けれどやがて その両手いっばいに抱えるよ かけがえのない家族恋人仲間 在る場所はそれぞれ 大切な感情 ALIVE 触れて泣いて 揺らぎ生きていく(それが私) すべてを信じ別れ変わってく(積み重ねつく) ALIVE 迷い選び笑い強くなり(それが貴方) 心と心は(満ちてく) 人は人を 愛し生きていく ここに(今に) 辿り着くまでの(出来事も) 時間は(息を) 巻き戻りはしない(深く吐く) 失敗は(しても) 後悔の歌は(奏でない) これは明日への一本道 夢見る事で弱くならない様に 宝物を見つけ磨いたのは貴方 ALIVE進み止り繋ぎ生きていく(それが私) どんなに憎み欠けてなくしても(負けないでいて) ALIVE許し支え足して大人へと(それが貴方) 時代と時代は(見ている) 君は君を 試し生きていく ALIVE たった一度開く LIVE in your life 必ず光り交わし呼ぶよLife ALIVE奪い捨てて拾いそしてまた 心と心は...... 人は人を...... ALIVE 触れて泣いて揺らぎ生きていく すべてを抱え別れ変わってく ALIVE迷い選び笑い強くなり 私と(私は) 世界と(関わる) 君は(君を) 連れて生きていく |-| English= Me and you, him and her Everyone sets out all on their own at first But it won't be long until You have your hands full Of family, friends and lovers Where they are varies But you’ll always find important emotions there ALIVE touching, crying Trembling, living on (That is me) Just have faith, it will all change (Piling on and on) ALIVE unsure, still choosing, laughing, getting stronger (That is you) My heart, our hearts (Filling up) People are People will Love as they live Right here (right now) Getting here (the things that happened) The time we spent (breathing) Can't be turned back (we still breathe strong) We made mistakes (Yes, even so) But this won't be a song of regret (It won't play) This is the one way leading to tomorrow You kept dreaming You overcame weakness You found a treasure You continued polishing yourself ALIVE moving forward, stopping, trying to connect, living on (that is me) No matter how broken you are because of hatred (don't lose) ALIVE having found forgiveness, supporting each other, stepping up to become an adult (that is you) Any time, all the time (watching) You live, I live and try to travel on ALIVE a light that can only be lit once I know the light will reach across to you ALIVE stolen discarded, found and again Heart joined together We are all, we are all ALIVE touching, crying, trembling, living on Shoulder the burden, even when apart, even if we change ALIVE unsure, still choosing, laughing, getting stronger With me... (I will...) With the world... (Influenced by it...) With you leading me... (I’ll lead you on...) So that we can live on together! Screenshots *Presenting! Our Romantic Show ITOOTOHApose.png ALIVE2.png ALIVE3.png ALIVE4.png ALIVE5.png ALIVE6.png ALIVE8.png ALIVE9.png ALIVE11.png ALIVE12.png ALIVE13.png ALIVE14.png ALIVE15.png ALIVE16.png ALIVE17.png ALIVE21.png ALIVE22.png ALIVE23.png ALIVE.png Videos Category:Music Category:Insert Song